t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Flamestar22
Are you Redclaw. Errm... Not to be rude Flame, but I also think you are overreacting too with white. Honestly, he just rudely asked you to take the flames off his wall. Is that really bad enough to threaten and ban him? I mean, it was just a small immature mistake he made. When you ban someone, it would be for abusing many people horribly, violating, or worse things. Simple things to anger short tempered people isn't a really a good reason. Don't hate me! Signing off, ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Inactivity Okay, so lately only ThunderClan and RiverClan have been active. I am wondering if you could maybe start up roleplaying in LeafClan, and maybe Loners & Rogues? I am the only one trying to roleplay, but no one replies. Maybe ShadowClan as well. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) What happened to the size of the text!? Can it please be fixed to normal, I find it hard to read? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Smaller, regular size. This size messes up the front page. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, it's done. I left a through message on White's talk. You know I do trust you fully (our past proves it <3) but I do agree with what Dapple says. Look, if you need to burn some steam, take a day off. Relax. Start a jm so we can talk. Play Happy Wheels. Do anything that takes your mind away from this wiki. Just burn all that anger on me if you need to. I won't be offended! Take a day off, as suggested above. Hope to talk again, --Stormver Foods I'm doing this state report for open house and I'm doing it on Pennsylvania! Could you tell me some important people in colonial times or some foods popular there? Thanks! ☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC)'' The nasty Wikia Update Okay, so lately Wikia updated(?) and I have this really wierd text size on my computer, when I make the browser smaller, it shrinks back to regular size. Then when its in full size, the text is big and so is the Headings. I know it's not your fault, but you know how earlier you made the whole Wiki's text smaller, can you try doing that? I think it's only on my computer, because the screen is so big. Also, HOW DO YOU CHANGE THE WIKI'S TEXT SIZE!??! teach me ur magic Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) No, it's for the whole wiki. Like all the pages get a smaller font. And how do you change a font on a wiki too, like on FlameClan, you had that Comic Sans font... Red line fix. Yeah, Wikia updated and changed the text size. Everyone's pissed because it screwed up some organisation things and now people on mobile can't edit at all. There's nothing we can do about it but a temporary sorta-fix is to add '?oasisbreakpoints=0&oasistypography=0' on the end of the URL bar. ~Aquila I'd honestly rather you not if they're going to be used here. ~Aquila The Bouncing Mothflight I made it myself actually, the cat, the animation, the everything owo Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:38, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I drew it with PaintTool SAI, then animated it by creating layers. Then I took all of the layers together and combined them in a GIF-making website. (http://gifmaker.me/) I could make you one if you want :v Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Guess who is back! Nightscythe! (This is NOT him btw, it's Stormver:)) 09:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC) MIC? ☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Vandalism, help On the Flab3 wikia, there is a vandalizer. They're messing up all the pages. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I've reported them to the VSTF Wikia, but they are still editing pages. I undid most of the damage, but I have given up because they keep undoing my fixing. Thank you, Flame. I've blocked her. Guess what? It was Nocturnal. :/ I don't know why I expected anything else. ~Aquila ;-; But I'm like going to a noob and everythang. How do you sign up? halp meh Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Could you try to reply for me on Thunder? I've been waiting a few days.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 23:42, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Facepalms. I thought that this means → I want someone who is really good to represent this cat← you want someone that wants it can take it who will be active. I am soooooo stupid to do that. Sorry. And don't say I'm not stupid because that was a stupid action of me.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Flame, are you sure you are willing to take Wildkit? She represents an old friend that I miss very much. Also you are already one of Longfur's kits. Idk I'm not saying no but there are still some people who don't have a character. How bout we wait until the tomorrow at 7 am eastern standard time and if noone picks her then you can have her? It's not you I just don't want this many doubles this early in the clan. Also i am putting this one her because i cant get ur talk page on my phone.Whitestar 23:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) its fine nevermind. if you roleplayed him more it wouldn't be.Whitestar 20:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Whitestar He's right about one thing, you did overreact. But that was weeks ago. It really shouldn't be an issue now, so Whitestar's also kind of overreacting, since it happened in the past. Though, this isn't really something you should threaten to block him over. ~Aquila It is not against the code for a leader to have kits. ~Stormver I had a laugh at that. I haven't been here in ages, and I totally slacked off on that activity job xD -Stormver well you know me so >:D -Stormver I ALREADY MADE A BLOG ON FC! 'course you know me, not irl o.o i kinda wish i did tho :) -Stormver we're derpz :D (science derp here xD) -Stormver nonononono i meant the EXPEREMENTS not the CLASS :P I love science experements. (Did a fishing experement by making my own hook! I fail xD) -Stormver I HEARZ DEER! let's go tame it! Or we can tame the deadly domestic turkey of mine! -Stormver There should be only two kits, unless someone actually requests one. I'll tell you my kit later, I have a bunch of things to do right now.Silverstar' 23:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) It will be happening after Thunderclan takes the mineshaft as their own land, but only if a battle happens. If Spiderpaw does well in the battle he doesn't need an assessment. If there is no battle, then an assessment may follow, or he'll just become a warrior anyway.Whitestar 23:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) She already ''is expecting, but she could kit in, let's say a week and a half? I may change the date later, depending on my schedule.Silverstar 00:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I know you're active, everyone does. And white is really irratating me. Your character, on NightClan, has an apprenticed, and I am calling out for you to do a patrol and I honestly don't want to force anyone to do anything but this whole conflict THAT JUST HAS TO HAPPEN FOR THE LOVE OF PEOPLE'S ENTERtainment, needs attention. Thanks. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) JmmmJmmmm....~''☾Darkshine903☽ 20:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC) help omg http://mothpie.deviantart.com/ I made a DA account and I am like so confused on everything and making the profile and stuff. My user is Mothpie don't ask I didn't have anything else in mind ;-; Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Flame really? Why don't you go ahead and read the blog comments and figure it out yourself''☾Darkshine903☽ Dark, she didn't ask you, she asked Dapple. If she didn't meantion your name please do not comment about it to her. Meanwhile I am the largest hypocrite in the world. Dark is right, Flame you have a tendancy, a very annoying one at that, to refuse to read. Why don't you give it a shot.Whitestar 00:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I miss you too. I don't know what happened. Everyone just went inactive at once. Probably because of the lack of Roleplay. THough I'm fixing this wiki up and preparing it for more users. And I've got roleplay started up too. Only if White and Aquila started up rp in their Clans too >:L i know my sig is pretty lame. though im not trying to make it be "too amazing" Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Are you able to do a Join.me? I want to talk about stuhff. With you and Dark :> Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Iwasmissed - '''Raven020 (ew why must my messages be so uncolorful. ) Umm Dapplestream didn't go on the Patrol BECAUSE OF THE FREAKING KITS ((so cute though)) so please fix that☾Darkshine903☽' 23:19, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ;--; Joinme? I don't feel okay. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) yours crashed ;-; https://join.me/102-534-368 Yeah, Flame, I'm on. I didn't see your reply earlier. I've just been distraught for the last few days. I don't know why. It's mostly because of school... My friends mostly. They've been horrible lately. They don't care about me or my feelings. My closest friend started driting away from me. I'm extremely shy and I have trouble talking to people. I stumble over my words. And whenever I try to talk to them, I get talked over or they ignore me. I don't have anyone. I've felt so useless. My friends are not even my "friends". I've felt like everyone's been ignoring me lately. And on top of all that, you know what happened on AJCW. Ugh- i hate talking about how i feel Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you still have a skype? Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:50, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Ahh idk. I would need to know your usernames before I make a Kik. I had one before, but I forgot it x3 Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:46, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I would like to be. But I got so carried away I.... actually forgotten all about it ;_; - Raven Your inquiry sounds a bit ill-tempered to me. I'm as active as this wiki is, Flame. I'll leave that to your interpretation. ~Aquila Look http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:87370 Ripple.of.mc | Talk 02:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) What? No Ender is leader of Thunderclan why would we delete it?Whitestar 02:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) IKR! I was gonna join ThunderClan, but I'm hesitant about it.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 13:46, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Of course not Flame! :D But, can we talk on the TROTC chat? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 16:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, sorry Flame. My device can't download it correctly. Also, could you make a blue border, and make the background in it a fading blue? Thanks! :3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 16:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Just like Darkies except different colors c: On the chatt. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 16:47, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Darrnn, sorry. The profile page. Yeah. :3 Thank you so much Flameh. <3 Dangg Flame xD Can you get on the chat? (TROTC Chat) ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 20:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) re: poob hello flamebae<3 21:24, 11/15/2015 I'm supperr sorry ;-; I loved it but when I used the text shadow I found online, it erased it. ;-; I really gotta learn how to code ;-; ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 21:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I really suck at coding :p Do you think I can send you what I want on my profile, and you add it? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 21:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Flame, the deputy chararts that you added weren't approved. We're still deciding on a current dep charart. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 21:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) What are you sorry for? :c Nooo sillyy, I liked ittt. I just accidently deleted it. /somehow/ I don't think I need ear lining. And I dont have the tools for transparency. ''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) No, I use SketchbookExpress.☾Darkshine903☽ 01:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) This with a thing where you can move a whole layer and it fits only 3 layers. And it's always the same portrait size. ☾Darkshine903☽' 02:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but idk how to use adobe Photoshop. '☾Darkshine903☽' 02:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) re: im hardly functioning rn; maybe in an hour or two friend 21:33, 11/16/2015 Flame, were you going to adopt Sunkit (one of Eagledawn's kits)? Because he's still open if you'd like. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) You should. Aquila actually needed someone to roleplay him, but she's sub rping for him since no one is adopting him. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, make a character page so there wouldn't be broken links. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) For christ's sake why do you keep adding pages? There's already a Project:Characters set up. not very active tho 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:14, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, admins cannot approve on the talk pages. It is up to the leader or deputy. Sorry. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, do you have one set up? 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) '''Duskfe''''ather77'' I tried coding it myself but I just couldn't do all those thingies. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Heyy flame bae! Chat? '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''Dusk]]''feat''''her''''77''' 15:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Er, okay? :3 '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 15:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, Flame. May I use that @Admins coding and put it on another wiki? 12:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 dont know someone deleted the table Sorry can't computer is already lagging real bad.— Never stop believing. 21:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry Flame. You're not whiney, just being sensible. I'm really sorry Flame ;-; It wasn't what I wanted (no offense) You aren't useless. Your the complete opposite. I'm sorry I made you feel bad ;-; '''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77 02:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm super sorry. Chat? And, I think I felt like everyone else had "cooler" sigs, so I just wanted it "fancy." I understand also, your a hard worker. Soorrryyy. Du]]''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''77' 02:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Omg, my tablet is glitching so badly. Yeah sorry about that...☾Darkshine903☽ 01:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Danke so much fwend. :3''☾Darkshine903☽ 01:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Jm?☾Darkshine903☽' 01:16, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost is on patrol. Try reading chat some time? It doesn't take long. At all. ~Aquila I'm not rude, I'm blunt. There's a difference. ~Aquila Ahh oh my gosh. How? :o 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:21, December 6, 2015 (UTC) wow. that's amazing. did you try adding luminosity? it helps a lot with adding bright spots and making the cat look more defined ;w; 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) alright, if you need help with any of the features give me a heads up 8D 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC) did you try FireAlpaca? it's a painting software 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) http://firealpaca.com/en 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:48, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Flame, that's because PaintTool Sai is not meant for chararts. It's meant for flat-out art, not coloring in templates and editing them. But I guess it is a little too complicated for that, but if you learn the right way it might be easier. I don't recommend PTS for chararts, but ye 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 06:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Flame, I would appreciate if you didn't respond to questions members ask me but thank you either way. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That's why I said thanks either way. Anywho, I see why you'd answer. I've been slightly inactive so. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) will do (but is lazy atm) 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) samee I'm procrastinating a bunch of assignments it's turning into a habit 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I never study. Except in extreme conditions where I am 100% sure I'll fail. If I study I just forget everything by next morning. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I was absent for like 3 days, and I didn't do any of the assignments I had over the week and we had a project to turn in. yay me 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) //bows while throwing confetti// thank ye 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:26, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I was adding Approved Chararts to the pages, not unapproved random images. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I tried but I failed. The edges of it became blurry. Why don't you just select the inside, invert the selection and just erase it? 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:39, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamee bae, wanna chat? C: '''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆ 22:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I can't, remember? ;-; sorreh. ''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 22:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by unmade pages? Like character pages? I would probably leave those unless they are your characters. I think it's a bit pointless making a bunch of empty pages with "coming soon" all over it. Spotlight is already obtainable since we have 200+ pages, maybe even more. And like when you say run project charart & characters do you mean both of them? I'm pretty sure project charart is being handled a-okay. But project characters is inactive. It needs a bit of help. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 20:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't be creating other people's character pages since it's their responsibility and they own that character. Even if it does create more pages. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 21:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) yas i love it too. im dying here waiting for new episodes 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 21:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm waiting for season 3. It's coming out soon ovo 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 21:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I can't do transparent, I don't have smudge, and Ripple asked me to take away eye lighting.☾Darkshine903☽' 22:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I can't blur either and I only have an airbrush for shading/highlights. I can also make the background the same color as the template so it looks transparent but you can make it transparent if you'd like. The quality won't be as good if you do though.. Anyways, I don't really care what you do as long as it works.''☾Darkshine903☽ 22:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC)